Book 1:The Protectors
by Anime Lover 77777
Summary: In a world were only men are allowed, girls will fight to protect what is right. These girls are going to show these saints boys what they are made of. Please read and review. I am really bad at summeries the full summery inside. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1 Prologue: Legend

Prologue: Legend of the Protectors

Sanctuary, home to the Knights, those serving the Goddess of peace and wisdom, Athena. Sanctuary is mostly populated with men who are all Knights. The Knights each have a constellation that responds to a cloth that the Knights wear when they are fighting to protect Athena and the world.

Now in the world of the Saints, women are allowed, however women must wear a mask to rid to hide their feminine side. If a man sees a woman without her mask, she has two choices; she can kill the man or love him. But this story is not about that, this story is about the Protectors, who were the first woman to ever be allowed into the ranks of Sanctuary, met the Saints they must protect.

* * *

**LEGEND**

Athena outlawed that women had to wear masks if they were Saints she thought that everyone should have a chance. Most women did not want to become Saints now that they did not have to wear masks however some women and girls did.

One group of girls in particular, they wanted to become Saints. Athena had her doubts but she let them join the training. For women becoming a Saint was much harder than a boy was.  
Only some of the girls made it through most of these girls are orphans whose parents have passed away. These girls can't become Saints because the Sanctuary and by the Pope favor mostly males.

So Athena granted them one of the most important jobs to have. To protect the saints, every Gold, Silver, and Bronze Saints now had a Protector. The Saints' lives are going to be turned inside out and for these girls their lives will never be the same again.

No one ever expected this to happen. No one's life will ever be the same.


	2. Chapter 2 The Protectors

**Hey there everyone, **

**I have finally updated. I am so sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I have been so busy with school, tests, homework, badmiton pratice, and STAR Testing. But now all of that is done I can update more quickly. I would like to thank all the people who review this story; Shermia, Anime 300, -Lucky Lucky Luckless-, I'm-So-Loveable, Kishite no Mirror, and Pitaloka. Thanks so much for reviewing. This chapter is for you I hope you enjoy it, I loved writing it. **

**Disclamier: I don't own Saint Seiya**

**Disclamier: I don't own Elpis (She belongs to Anime 300)**

**Clamier: I own the story line, and 13 OC's**

**Please read and review tell me how I am doing. **

**If you have any ideas please message me. Thanks so much.**

**Now on with the story...**

* * *

"Shion, can you do me a favor?" Athena asked the Pope of the Sanctuary.

"Sure lady Athena. What favor did you want me to do?" Shion asked his Goddess.

"Can you gather all the Saints in the Colosseum for me there is something I would like to tell all of the Saints." Athena said.

Shion raised his eyebrows _What is she going to do?_ Shion thought to himself. But he knew better than to argue with Athena. "Of course I will call the Saints Lady Athena." Shion bowed and left the room.

"Are you sure you want to do this Athena?" Athena turned to look at Apollo god of the sun and music.

"Yes, I am sure my boys need to be taught that they are not the only ones who have power." Athena said.

"But don't you have doubts about them?" Apollo asked.

"Of course I do, but the way I see it they deserver a chance. Everyone in my book gets a chance. And besides Apollo my boys need a kick in the butt and I know these girls can give them that." Athena said as she walked from the room. Apollo sighed and shook his head _The Saints are going to be in for a rude awaking. _He thought as he vanished.

**Colosseum**

All 88 of the Saints stood in the Colosseum wondering what they were doing here. All 13 of the Athena's Gold Saints and the 10 Bronze stood at the front waiting for Athena to appear and tell them what this was all about.

"What are we doing here? This is so boring." Seiya complained.

"Seiya stop complaining, Athena wants to tell us something important she would not call us here otherwise." Aiolia told Seiya. Then all the talking stopped Athena had finally come she was standing on the top steps of the Colosseum Shion by her side.

On the other side of her was a...a girl. The Saints could not believe it. They could not believe what their eyes were seeing. Where their eyes playing tricks on them? No she was standing there as still as a statue not saying a word. The boys could not see her face it was cover by a sheet of waist length dark brown hair. From what they could make of her she was about 5'7'' feet tall she had an average build but she look stronger than a normal female would.

Athena smiled down at her Saints they would be in for a very rude wake up call. The Saints could not tell but, she had a smile on her lips.

"My Saints the time has come for some changes to be made," Athena said.

"What changes is she talking about? Can someone explain to me what a girl is doing standing next to our Goddess?" Milo asked Mu.

"I don't know the answer to either question Milo." Mu said as he tried to listen to Athena speak. He was also wondering why a girl was standing up there. He was positive that every Saint was thinking the same thing as he was.

"My Saints I have deiced that," Athena stopped and looked at the girl next to her and she smiled.

"That you, my Saints will have Protectors." A silents went through the Colosseum the boys seemed to not be able to say anything.

_Did she just say we were going to have Protectors? What the heck are Protectors anyway? And we are suppose to be protected by girls? Girls, there is no way I am going to be protected by a girl. Girls are emotional. What?! Why do we need someone to protect us? We're not three years olds! Lady Athena!_

Kanon of Gemini though to himself.

_Okay, I know that we can not say anything to Athena once she makes a decision but still this is the craziest idea she has ever had. Girls protecting us please. Like they could even keep up with us. _

Milo of Scorpio thought.

_Athena what are you thinking? Why would girls need to protect us? There is no person alive who could match the power I have. I can protect my self, I don't need some girl who is going to be crying all day and talking about boys and make-up protect me. _

Shaka of Virgo thought to himself.

"My Saints now may I introduce to you the temporary leader of the Protectors she will also be protecting Dokho of Libra. Boys meet Protector Mary of Libra." Lady Athena said.

The girl standing next to Athena turned slowly her long brown hair blowing in the wind. She was about the prettiest girl the boys had ever seen. She was about 5'8'' with dark brown eyes she was slim, but she had muscles which ran through her arms legs and they could even see that she had muscles in her stomach. What had this girl be doing? Starving herself? She smiled at the boys to show white teeth.

Dokho stood there staring at his Protector_. What I have a protector? That, she...what is going on here? I don't know what could be going through Lady Athena's head. Well I give that girl one thing she is pretty._ Dokho thought to himself.

She turned back to Athena and whispered something in her ear. The Goddess smiled. The Goddess nodded and then laughed. Mary

"That hurt." Seiya said uncovering his ears after the echo had faded.

"Seiya stop it already you are such a baby." Aioria said.

"Don't start with me Aiolia. I am not the one who is going to be protected by a girl. How cute the little pussy cat is going to be protected by its mommy." Seiya said.

"Seiya I would stop if I were you Aioria has a short fuse today." Aiolos said.

"Hey, it is not my fault that Aiolia is a pussy cat." Seiya said.

"That is it Seiya your a dead horsey now." Aiolia said.

Aiolia, he threw himself at Seiya. He was about to punch Seiya in the face when a light voice said,

"Excuse me is there a problem here boys?" Seiya, ,Aiolia and Aiolos turned to see a girl of about Aiolia's age standing there next to him.

The girl was about 5'7'' with long waist brown hair and sea blue eyes she had the average build of a girl but Aiolia could that there was something different about this girl. She had the biggest smile on her face.

"Who are you?" Aiolos asked.

"My name is Rosette. Rosette of Leo, I am Aiolia 's Protector. And this girl behind me is my my older sister, Eve." Rosette turned to look at a very taller girl behind her.

"Hey," the girl said she was a very tall girl about 5'9'' with brown hair that went past her shoulders she had bright brown eyes that seemed to shine when she talked. She had the same build as her sister but she was different from her sister.

"Who are you again?" Aiolos asked though he could already guess.

"Like my little sister said my name is Eve and I am your Protector Aiolos. It is nice to meet you." Eve put her hand out to Aiolos. He looked at her like she was some monster from another planet.

"Your suppose to shake my hand. Have you ever heard of something called "being polite?" Eve asked her pretty face had a frown on it. Aiolos finally shook her hand after she let go she still had that frown on her face.

"So is there any problem here because, Athena wants to introduce us to you guys. So do you think you could I don't know... be quite maybe?" Rosette said smiling there was a small chorus of laugher.

Aiolos, Aiolia, and Seiya looked up as well as did the other boys. While Aiolia, Aiolos, and Seiya had be arguing 10 other girls had popped up all around them. 10 very tall girls all well built.

Four girls sat near Camus, Saga, Kanon, and Milo, one girl was sitting on one of the low steps, smiling, she had dark blue hair that fell down her back. Her long blue hair framed her face and her crystal eyes looked at Milo.

The girl smiled and waved at Milo, "Hi Milo I am your Protector Annabelle of Scorpio."

"Say what?" Milo asked he stared at Annabelle like she was crazy.

Annabelle frowned "You don't to happy about this? Why?"

Milo sighed and looked at Camus was it not written plan on the men's faces that they did not want girls here and that by having the girls here everything was going to go the tube.

_What the heck was Athena thinking letting girls protect us we are more than capable of taking care of ourself. What does Athena think we are going to die any day now. _

Milo though to himself.

"Why do you think I am mad girl?" he asked very rudely.

Annabelle's eyes suddenly went cold, she stood up from where she was sitting walked right up to Milo and punched him in the face.

Milo took a few steps back never, never in a million years had a girl punched him. Normally girls were all over him asking to date them and now this... girl had the guts to actually punch him. And it was not a ordinary punch either there was forced behind it.

_That actually hurt. I can't believe a girl's punch hurt me._ Milo thought as he rubbed his cheek.

"What is your problem!" she yelled at him. The whole Colosseum had gone quite all the boys were staring at Annabelle as if she were an alien no girl had ever dared to punch "The Great Milo."

"What is this girl's problem? Does she want to get her head blown off." Seiya whispered to Hyoga.

"I have no idea Seiya, no clue." Hyoga answered back.

"I come here telling myself to be nice to you and then I get this. Do you have scorpions up your butt Milo!?" Annabelle yelled at him.

"What did you say to me?" Milo asked in a deadly quite voice.

"Now she is going to get it." Jabu said.

"You heard me!" Annabelle yelled back.

_I know I should not hit a woman but this one is asking for it! _Milo thought to himself.

"Why you little.." Milo started.

"Knock it off the both of you!" yelled one of other girls.

Milo looked up to see that one of the other girls that had been standing behind Annabelle on the steps was now behind her. She was a tall girl 5'8'' with waist length dark blue hair with silver tips at the end of her hair. Her eyes were dark blue the same color as her hair.

"What do you want?" Milo asked the girl looking at her with cold eyes. The girl looked back at him with the same cold glare. The same cold glare that... no it could not be. The girl was staring at Milo with the same cold glare that Camus gave him sometimes. Milo saw that there was an icy glow around this girl. He could feel how cold she was her eyes the way her body moved said it all she was just a cold hearted girl. The girl turned away from Milo and looked at Annabelle.

"Annabelle are you okay?" the girl asked.

"I am fine, Valkyrie." Annabelle said to her friend.

"Come on Annabelle lets go I don't think these boys want us to take up their breathing space." Valkyrie said she and Annabelle started to turn around when someone put a hand on her shoulder. Valkyrie turned around. She hated being touched by anyone other than her friends. Valkyrie came face to face with no other than the person that she was going to be protecting. Camus of Aquarius.

"What?" Valkyrie asked him. Camus froze that look she was giving him it was the same one he gave people but somehow it felt colder.

"Are you going to say something or not?" Valkyrie asked he cold icy voice stopped him from staring at her.

"What is your problem woman?" Camus asked.

"Me I don't have a problem you on the other hand have major problems, have you looked in the mirror." and with that Valkyrie ripped her arm from Camus's hold and she walked back to stand with her friends. The other two girls were standing above Valkyrie were laughing.

They looked like twins except that their hair was different colors. One girl had black hair with maroon highlights at the tips of her hair and she had green eyes. The girl was slim but had an average body build. The girl was smiling at Saga. He looked back at her all of sudden he got this feeling a feeling that was freaking him out. He felt like he had a connection with this girl somehow.

"Elpis of Gemini I am going to be Saga of Gemini's Protector. This is my twin sister Arya of Gemini she is Kanon's Protector. It is nice to meet you." Elpis said smiling. Arya was also smiling she looked actually like Elpis except that she had maroon hair with black highlights at the tips of her hair and she had red eyes.

_Wow I think she is the first one to have smiled in a nice way. _Saga though.

"So you are Kanon of Gemini. Nice to meet you I am Arya your Protector it is an honer to meet you." Arya said smiling happily.

Kanon smiled back at her, "Nice to meet you too." he said.

_This is not going to be fun, but you know these guys are kinda of intimidating. And I really don't like Kanon he boast so much his head is going to explode because of it_. Elpis thought to herself.

While Elpis and Saga were in a stare out, on the other side of the Colosseum Shaka, Mu, Shura, Death Mask, Aldebaran, and Aphrodite were meeting their lovely protectors.

Death Mask had already tried to kill Marie because she had told him that she was his protector, Marie being well... the girl version of Death Mask and had thrown him over her shoulder and into the dirt and was yelling at him. Maria was a tall girl about 5'8'' with dark blue hair that was tied into a long ponytail her eyes were dark blue.

"If you ever try and kill me again I will break you in half I mean it!" she yelled.

"You break me in half. I would love to see you try it girl." Death Mask said.

"I am not a girl! I am 20 years old idiot even a baby would know that." Maria yelled back.

"Would the two of you knock it off already the world can hear you. And you guys are really starting to get on my nerves." Rachel said. Rachel was a tall girl about 5'9'' with long blond hair that went down past her butt she had two braids on each side of her face. And her eyes were the same as Shaka's.

"And you are?" Shaka who had been standing next to Rachel asked her.

"I am Rachel of Virgo. Your Protector Shaka." she said in a calm voice.

"I do not need a girl to protect me. As you see I am the (Closet Man to God)." he said turning away from her.

"Yeah, sure." Rachel snorted. Shaka glared at her and she glared back.

_Who does this guy think he is. I am the Closet Man to God my butt. That would be like me saying I am Oprah Winfrey. I can't believe I had respect for these men. Guess I was wrong to think guys could except that sometimes woman need to fight for them. There is no way I am going to get along with Shaka. There is no way in hell I am doing this. _Rachel though to herself.

_This is such a waste of time. I can't believe I am even here. Why did I even agree to doing this. What was I thinking there is no way I am protecting guys like these. No freaking way am I doing this. These boys don't have any respect for women. Why does Athena think they are going to change their minds now. I don't even think Sanctuary is going to be in one piece anymore, it is going to be a battle ground not a sign of peace. _These were the thoughts of Katie of Taurus, Aldebaran's Protector.

Katie was taller then any of the 14 girls here, being 6 feet tall was not the best thing in the world. She had black hair that went a little bit past her shoulders and black eyes.

"I take it that you are my Protector." someone said from behind Katie. She turned around and looked up into the face of Aldebaran of Taurus.

"Yeah. What is your point?" she asked in a dull voice.

"Get this girl I don't need you to protect me so just go home before you get yourself hurt." he said.

Katie sighed, _This is so stupid. _

"I don't need your protection either Mr. Aldebaran I can take care of myself. I don't need you or anyone else to tell me that I am going to get hurt. I know my own body. And no I won't go home because it is my job to protect you. I promised Athena I would you can keep the "go home before you get hurt part to yourself." Because I am not leaving that easily." and with that Katie walked away from Aldebaran leaving him every confused. Aldebaran looked down at his long time friend Mu of Aries who just shook his head. He had no idea what she was talking about or what she had just said.

"I am guessing you met Katie. She has a way of confusing people with her words. She likes to hid the meaning behind them." Mu turned around at the sound of a girl's voice. There standing front of him was a girl about 5'7'' with waist length lavender colored hair that was pulled up in a braid. Her Lavender colored eyes looked at Mu's green ones.

"Hi there Mu. I am your Protector Rose." she said smiling. He just stared at her, this could not be happening to him.

Aphrodite and Shura were also staring at the girls that had come up to them. One girl was about 5'7'' she had dark purple hair that went down to her waist it was pulled up into a ponytail with two smaller ponytails on each side of her face. She had introduce herself as Noelle, Protector of Shura of Capricorn.

The other girl that was standing next to Noelle had called herself Bella of Pisces and said that she was Aphrodite's Protector. She was about 5'7'' with light blue hair that went past her shoulders. She also had light blue eyes.

"Well this is going to be very interesting." Athena said to Mary.

"That is a good way to say it Lady Athena." Mary said nodding her head.

"Lady Athena are you sure about this. I mean having girls protect us. I mean we can protect our selfs Lady Athena." Shion said.

"Oh, Shion stop worrying so much it will be fine you will see everything will work out. I know it will." she said. Shion sighed he knew better than to argue with his Goddess but this... this was way to extreme.

"By the way Shion your protector is not here at the moment she is doing some things for me she will be here in 2 months." Athena said. These words brought the Pope out of his thoughts and crashing down to earth.

"What...what... what did you say Lady Athena?" Shion asked.

"Yes, Shion you too. It would not be good if we lost our Pope now would it." Lady Athena said.

Mary giggled at the look on Pope Shion's face. It looked like someone had thrown 5 bucks of ice water over his head.

Lady Athena smiled and said to her Saints that were standing below her, " My Saints I know this is a huge shock but trust me you will thank me for this later. One day you are going to need these girl's help. Everyone one of you has something to give to me to this world. Please trust me I know what I am doing. These girls promised me that they would do anything to protect me, to protect you, to protect this world. I need you to trust me my Saints I know what I am doing." Lady Athena said. And for some reason the Saints believed her.

Lady Athena started to walk away but before she could take more than a few steps she turned back to Mary, Shion, and Dokho who had come to stand next to Shion his old time friend. He was also getting a better look at his new partner.

"I need the 3 of you to come see me as soon as possible. We need to talk about the sleeping armaments." she said and with that she walked away.

Shion, Dokho, and Mary all looked at each other. That was not a good thing how were the Saints and the girls going to take this.

Mary did not mind sharing a room with Dokho but the other girls were going to have a problem with it.

_The girls are going to explode when they find out about this. Not good, not good. Man how am I going to tell them! Damn you Maria where are you when I need you you were always good about talking to these girls. You understood. _

Dokho came to stand next to Mary. "Have you figure out how you are going to tell them about this?" he asked Mary.

"I have no idea Dokho." she said. She watched Death Mask and Marie yell at each other.

"But before I tell them the bad news I am going to make sure Maire does not kill your Saint." Mary jumped down and landed between Jabu and Nachi. Both boys looked at her. Mary walk over to Maire and Death Mask who were at each other throats. The girls and Saints watched them kill each other.

Mary came up behind Marie who was yelling insults at Death Mask, she grabbed the back of Marie's ponytail and slammed her down on the ground.

"What did you do that for?!" Maire yelled. Mary sighed.

"Because you are being stupid." she said.

Marie pushed herself up from the ground she opened her mouth to say something but before she could Mary looked at her with a death glare and Marie closed her mouth.

"I need to talk to you girls about something. Meet me by the ocean in a hour." she said. The girls nodded.

"Bella!" Mary said.

"Yes." she said.

"Would you watch Marie please make sure she does not kill anyone." Mary said looking at Marie.

"Yes Mary." Belle said. Mary turned and walked away to where Dokho and Shion stood waiting.

Mary turned back to the girls, "Don't do anything to destroy Sanctuary while I am gone."

They all nodded their heads.

"Like they could." Milo snorted. Annabelle shot a death glare at him, Milo just ignored it.

14 boys, 13 girls. Destinies are now intertwined. But can they get along with each other? How can they protect the world when no one can agree with each other?

Mu of Aries, Aldebaran of Taurus, Saga of Gemini, Kanon of Gemini, Death Mask of Cancer, Aiolia of Leo, Shaka of Virgo, Dokho of Libra, Milo of Scorpio, Aioros of Sagittarius, Shura of Capricorn, Camus of Aquarius, Aphrodite of Pisces.

Rose of Aries, Katie of Taurus, Elpis of Gemini, Arya of Gemini, Maire of Cancer, Rosette of Leo, Rachel of Virgo, Mary of Libra, Annabelle of Scorpio, Eve of Sagittarius, Noelle of Capricorn, Valkyrie of Aquarius, Bella of Pisces.

And their two leaders: Pope Shion of Aries and Maria of Aries.

* * *

_Please read and review. Tell me how I am doing. _

_If you have any ideas or suggestions for me please message me I am always open to new ideas_

_I hope you enjoyed the story_

_Anime Lover 77777_


	3. Chapter 3 Roomates and Training

**Author's Notes: ****I have finally updated. I am so sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I have been so busy with school, tests, and homework. But now I am out of school for the summer. YAY! Which means I can update more quickly. I would like to thank all the people who review this story; Shermia, Anime 300, -Lucky Lucky Luckless-, I'm-So-Loveable, Kishite no Mirror, ruby32alchemist, and Pitaloka. Thanks so much for reviewing. This chapter is for you I hope you enjoy it, I loved writing it. **

**Disclamier: I don't own Saint Seiya**

**Disclamier: I don't own Elpis (She belongs to Anime 300)**

**Clamier: I own the story line, and 13 OC's**

**Please read and review tell me how I am doing. **

**If you have any ideas please message me. Thanks so much.**

**Anime Lover 77777**

**Enjoy the story.**

**Now on with the story...**

* * *

"I am going to kill him. I can't do this. Why did I agree to this? Why?" Marie yelled at the top of her voice she and Bella were standing in one of the rocky valleys. The girls had split up after Mary had left with Dokho and Shion. Bella had to pratically drag Marie by her hair so that she would not attack Death Mask again. It would be best if she was far away from him.

"Hey you were the one that wanted to shake the old ways of Sanctuary." Bella said looking at her fingernails as she sat on the rock. She had know Marie since had started training to be a knight. She was used to dealing with Marie's fits, her yelling fits, and more.

"You said that too." Marie yelled.

"Marie listen we are going to have to protect these boys for the rest of our lives or till we die," Bella jumped off the rock and walked over to her friend. "So why don't we show these boys what we can do. Let's show them that not all girls are weak. Okay?"

"Okay." Marie said.

"Now come on let's go. We have to meet Mary now." Bella said grabbing her friend's hand and pulling her off in the other direction.

**NEAR THE OCEAN **

**WITH THE PROTECTORS **

* * *

"So Mary why did Athena want to see you?" asked Eve. All of the Protectors were sitting down on the ground while Mary had her back turned to them she was looking at the water crashing against them rock cliffs below.

"Well she wanted to see about where we were going to sleep." Mary said turning to the girls.

"And," Arya asked she was sitting next to her sister Elpis and Valkyrie was sitting next to Elpis.

"Well there is no easy way to tell you guys this but we are going to be sleeping in the same houses or I should say temples as the boys we are protecting." Mary said as she sat on a rock behind her and leaned back.

"Say what?" Marie asked.

"Do you want to say that again Mary? I don't think I heard you right. Did you just say that we are going to be sleeping in the houses with the guys?" Annabelle asked.

"Yes, the both of you heard me just right." Mary said.

"Mary are you crazy I am not sharing a house with that pretty boy Milo no way I am doing that!" Annabelle yelled as she stood up.

"There is no way I am going to stay in the same house as that beep!" Marie yelled.

The girls all turned to her.

"Here we go again." Belle said hanging her head.

"Marie watch that mouth of yours or I am going to wash it out with soap." Mary said her voice firm.

"Come on Mary you know the saints are going to like it either." Annabelle said.

"We have to learn to get along with the saints otherwise we are going to destroy the place rather than protecting it and the world. I think it is a good idea so if either one of you has a problem with it you can just leave or we will find girls to replace you." Mary said standing up and getting up in Annabelle's and Marie's faces. Annabelle and Marie's glared at Mary.

"Fine we will stay." Annabelle said through gridded teeth. She and Marie went to sit back down.

"I don't have a problem with it. The only thing that I am scared of is that the guys will walk in changing or taking a shower." Elpis said. It got quite for a moment and then all the girls started laughing even Marie cracked a smile and Annabelle was laughing so hard that she was rolling on her side.

"Elpis I don't think that is going to happen." Valkyrie said laughing. Elpis was always like this she would always crack jokes when things got series it would lighten up the mood.

"I think you and the other saint in your house should figure that out." Mary said she was still laughing.

"Anyway Dokho and Shion are telling the other saints about the sleeping deal. However it is time to get down to business I need you all to meet me tomorrow and you know where. We are going to practice so meet me bright and early okay?" Mary asked.

"Okay Mary we will. Don't worry we won't be late." Katie said as she got up the other girls started to get up as well.

"Well we are off to go take a long at the training of the Saints. " Valkyrie said she and Elpis headed off in another direction. The other girls paired up and went in different direction leaving Mary all by herself she sighed. Might as well go find Dokho and talk to him about her room she started walking up towards the temples.

* * *

**Elpis and Valkyrie **

Elpis and Valkyrie wander around Sanctuary looking at all the Saints practice it felt weird being the only girls without mask most of the boys were staring at them as if they had 3 heads.

"You know this place is not that bad I kind of like it here." Elpis said as she watched some of the guards through daggers at a tree.

"Elpis are you feeling okay. Do you have a fever?" Valkyrie asked.

"Come on Valkyrie you have to admit this place is not that bad." Elpis said smiling.

Valkyrie smiled back at her friend, "Fine this place is okay. The only thing that is bothering me is the boys."

Elpis looked at Valkyrie, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that they look so stiff it looks like they have never laughed a day in their lives. It does not look they know the meaning of the word fun." Valkyrie said as they started to walk up towards the temples.

"I noticed that too. Maybe we should take them out to a club." Elpis said as they entered the first house; Aries. They saw Rose talking with Mu. Their voices were so quite that the girls could hardly tell what they were saying. Rose turned around and saw them looking her she smiled. Both girls smiled back and waved goodbye. The Sun was starting to set the girls could see the sun changing colors.

"Elpis I could never see those guys at a club. Milo maybe but I could never see that ice cold block at a club." Elpis knew Valkyrie was talking about, Camus.

"He might surprise you. You know guys like that are sometimes unpredictable. Hey you are living proof of that. You have two sides to you the cold one and the side that melts sometimes." Elpis said as they walking into the house of Taurus. Katie and Aldebaran were nowhere to be seen.

"Man, Elpis you are so optimistic. How do you do it? You and your sister are always so happy. Well most of the time." Valkyrie said.

"I try. I don't know I guess it is in my blood." She said smiling. They had finally reached the house of Gemini. Standing outside on the steps was Arya and Noelle both girls were waiting for them.

"Hey." Arya said to her sister and Valkyrie.

"Hello." Elpis said.

"Hey." Valkyrie said.

"It took you guys long enough to get here. What are you turtles?" Arya asked.

"Shut up little sister." Elpis said giving Arya a small slap on the arm.

"Hey don't call me little sister we are the same age." Arya said.

"Well then stop making fun of me and maybe I might stop calling you little sister." Elpis said smiling. Noelle and Valkyrie just stood there and watched the sister argue they laughed.

"Come on let's go inside it is cold out here." Noelle said. The girls turned and walked inside the temple. Saga and Kanon where there. Saga was reading a book and Kanon was stuffing his face with food.

"Hi boys!" Arya yelled at the top of her voice.

Kanon jumped and spilled food all over himself and Saga jumped off the chair he was sitting in dropped his book. He looked ready to attack someone.

"Who goes there…? It is just you girls." He said putting his hands down. The girls were laughing so hard that they looked like they were going to fall over. Elpis was holding onto Valkyrie for support and Arya was holding onto Angel.

Kanon stood up and dusted the food off him, "You guys are mean. This was my favorite shirt."

"Well then go wash it." Elpis said.

Saga laughed, "Him, wash something. Never in a million years. His room looks like 20 pigs live in there. You can't even see the floor, or walk in there without stepping on something and hurting yourself. I twisted my ankle one time when I stepped on a pile of books. That he never reads."

The girls looked at one another.

"Well Noelle and I are going to head up to our new homes we will see you guys later. Night." Valkyrie said. She hugged Elpis and Arya.

"See you guys later. Bye." Arya and Elpis said together.

"Good luck with your new partners. I feel for you most of all Arya you have a lot of work to do on this one." Valkyrie said pointing to Kanon who was taking his shirt off he threw it in a corner. Arya was too busy looking at Kanon chest. Arya was practically drooling on herself. Valkyrie laughed at her best friend's sister.

"Close your mouth honey you're drooling. And don't even go there with him. Trust me." Valkyrie said as she turned to Noelle. Arya closed her mouth.

Arya hung her head, "I am going to need a lot of sleep to get through this night that and pills that can cure massive migraines."

Noelle and Valkyrie gave half smiles to the girls and started to walk outside and up the steps towards the next temple. Then they froze.

"Noelle?"

"What?"

"Is the next temple Cancer?" Valkyrie asked. Noelle looked at her face it had gone very pale.

"Yeah, why? Oh shoot." Noelle said she had just realized that they were heading into a death trap. All of a sudden Valkyrie and Noelle had to cover their ears. They could hear Death Mask and Marie yelling at the top of their voices and throwing things. Not to mention they heard a lot of bad language coming from Marie's mouth.

Down in the Gemini Temple Saga was talking to Elpis about what they were going to do about the rooms when all of a sudden all four of them jumped about a foot in the air and covered their ears they had 

heard Marie's and Death Mask's fighting. Elpis and Arya took their hands off their ears and pulled ear plugs out of their pockets and put them in their ears.

Saga and Kanon came over to Arya and Elpis who were sitting on the couch now.

"So where do you want to sleep?" Saga yelled. Of course Arya and Elpis could not hear him because of the ear plugs.

"What? What did you say I can't hear you?" Elpis asked him.

"I said where do you want to sleep?" he asked again.

"I can't hear you." Elpis said pointing to the ear plugs. Saga threw his arms in the air and walked away into his bedroom and shut the door. Elpis looked that the now closed door. Arya came up and tapped her on the shoulder she turned around.

"_What was that about?"_ Arya asked her sister telepathically.

"_I have no idea."_ Elpis said back they shrugged their shoulders and turned back around to sit on the couch. Kanon had disappeared a long time ago he had gone into his room to find another shirt.

Outside Noelle and Valkyrie were still walking up the steps of the house of Cancer they had put in their ear plugs right after the noise had started.

"_I say that we just run through the house and hope we don't get killed." _Noelle said to Valkyrie as they stood in front of the entrance.

"_Okay let's do this and hope we don't killed." _Valkyrie answered back. They took their first step into the house. As soon as they entered they had to duck this was due to the fact that Death Mask had thrown a vase at Marie and she had moved out of the way and Valkyrie and Noelle had just happened to be right behind her. Marie was cursing Death Mask like there was no tomorrow words were flying out of her mouth that no one not even Valkyrie and Noelle knew the meaning of and they were sure they did not want to know the meaning of the words.

Noelle and Valkyrie had started to run for their lives at this moment Death Mask had started to throw everything in reach at Marie. Noelle and Valkyrie had just barely made it out of there alive they stopped running half way up the steps to the house of Leo.

"I thought I was going to die." Noelle got out she was breathing so hard.

"I think I just had a near death experience." Valkyrie said as she rubbed her throat. They started to walk up to the house of Leo they took their ear plugs out and put them back into their pockets.

They walked into the house of Leo to see Rosette and Aioria talking about something they could not tell what it was though.

They past through the house and started up to the house of Virgo. As they walked in Valkyrie and Noelle could feel the two heated cosmos going back and forth. You could feel the tension in the air. Valkyrie and Noelle could not even she were Shaka and Rachael were. They were probably both meditating somewhere in their different rooms on each side of the house. Valkyrie and Noelle walked quickly very quickly through the house.

In the house of Libra Valkyrie and Noelle were surprised to see that Mary was getting along fine with Dokho they were talking up a storm was more of the term that they were looking for. He was also making her coffee which was weird. Mary waved and smiled to the girls as they walked trough they waved back.

"That was weird. Mary never drinks coffee and I should know she hates it." Valkyrie said as they walked up to the house of Scorpio.

"Well she was drinking it there." Noelle said.

"Yeah, I know that Noelle but that is not normal for her. I think she likes Dokho." Valkyrie said.

"You think?" Noelle asked.

"Yeah, totally otherwise she would not be talking to him so much and drinking coffee." Valkyrie said. Noelle looked off into the distance she thinking about Valkyrie said.

When the girls got to the house of Scorpio it was quite. Which meant that both Annabelle and Milo were both asleep. Which was weird because Annabelle was known as the party girl of the girls group and normally she was out at this time of night hanging out in bars and dancing the night away. And the girls had heard rumors that Milo was known as the ladies man in Sanctuary from what they heard about him he would normally be out at this time at night as well partying at a bar, drinking, dancing, dancing with women, and normally he would bring them home with them and well sleep with them. Poor Annabelle was going to be in for some long nights. Valkyrie made a mental note to leave her door open in case Annabelle needed some where to say for the night.

Noelle and Valkyrie wandered into the house of Sagittarius they saw Eve, Aiolos, and Shura talking with each other. The girls wandered over to the boys and girl.

"Hey." Eve said to Valkyrie and Noelle as they came to stand next to her.

"Hey." they saw together.

"What are they talking about?" Noelle asked.

"I don't know I don't pay attention to guys' conversations." Eve said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Did you see my sister?" Eve asked.

"Yeah she was talking to Aioria about something we could not tell what though." Noelle said. Valkyrie looked outside it was dark now the sun had disappeared a while ago and she was getting sleepy she yawned.

"I am going to get going. I will see you guys tomorrow." She said as she turned to leave.

"Night, see you tomorrow." Eve said as she turned back to talk to Noelle. Noelle waved to Valkyrie waved back and turned around and headed out of the temple.

Valkyrie sighed as she walked up the steps to the house of Capricorn which she knew was empty. The one thing she liked about this place was it was quite at night. She could hear the sounds of crickets and birds clearly. She looked up at the sky and smiled the other great thing about this place was that you could see the stars so clearly here. They were so bright and there were so many. Valkyrie put up her hand up towards the dark star sky she smiled.

* * *

**FLASH BACK **

**TO VALKYRIE'S CHILD HOOD**

"_Brother? What are those things in the sky?" little 6 year old Valkyrie asked her brother._

"_Valkyrie those are stars." Her brother said. Valkyrie looked at him. _

"_Stars? What do they do?" she asked her brother. _

"_They give light to the world at night. That way we can see our way home. And they also make constellations that are a wonder to look at. See that is the big and little dipper." Her brother pointed too two constellations that looked like pots to Valkyrie. _

"_Can you drink out of them?" She asked. Her brother laughed. Valkyrie looked at him. _

"_What is so funny brother?" she asked._

"_You my little sister you are funny. And, no you can't drink out of them. They don't have anything in them they are just images that stars made. They are for us to look at and enjoy." Her brother started to tickle her. Valkyrie laughed. He stopped tickling her after awhile._

"_Brother?" _

"_What is it?" her brother asked. _

"_Can you touch a star?" she asked. _

"_No, you can't they are too far away for us to touch. But you know what you can do. You can reach for them, reach for the stars and that way you can reach for your dreams." He said looking at his sister. She was smiling. _

"_Okay brother. My dream is to go up into the sky. My dream is to protect it and that way I can protect you." Valkyrie said smiling. _

_Her brother smiled and hugged his sister, "Okay you can protect me and they sky. I think it is a good dream." _

"_Brother is mom up there in the sky?" Valkyrie asked laying her head on her brother's chest. _

"_Yeah, she is Valkyrie she is up there in the sky watching us and protecting us." He said. _

**END FLASH BACK

* * *

******

"That is right reach for the stars and protect them. Protect the world and its people." Valkyrie said to herself as she walked up the stairs into the empty house of Capricorn.

Valkyrie finally reach the house of Aquarius her new home for the rest of her life. She walked in to find Camus sitting in a chair with a lamp turned on he was reading a book. He looked up as she entered.

"It took you long enough to get here." He said.

"Yeah whatever. Where do I sleep?" Valkyrie asked as she put up her ice cold walls again she only put these down when she was around her friends and then her true self would come out.

"You know you could be nicer. We are going to be living together for the rest of our lives." He said as he got up and closed his book and walked over to her.

"Yeah, well you could be a lot less colder then." Valkyrie said as she turned around and started to walk towards an open door and stuck her head in. The room was empty she figured that this was her room.

"I am going to bed." She said walking in.

"Maybe that is my room." Camus said.

"Nice try I am not that stupid." Valkyrie said as she slammed the door closed. Camus stood there and sighed this was going to be a real challenge living with a girl that was colder than ice its self.

* * *

**MORNING **

Elpis yawned as she sat up and stretched she looked around it was about 5:00 in the morning. She turned her head to look at her sister she was still fast asleep. Elpis and Arya had slept on the couch that night because after the yelling spree with Marie and Death Mask. Kanon and Saga had not come out of their rooms to see what they were going to do about the sleeping arrangements.

Elpis leaned over and shook her sister awake, "Come on Arya wake up. We have to go train."

Arya turned over and moaned, "Why? Why can't we sleep in today? There will be time to train later let me sleep please."

"No sorry sister not today lets go. Rise and shine it is a beautiful day." Elpis said as she got up off the couch.

"No." Arya wined.

"Don't make me wake up Valkyrie." Elpis said.

Arya sat up fast, "Okay I am up. Don't get her up please. I am still have ice all over my body."

Elpis laughed at her sister, "Well you did wake her up when she was sick. I warned you, but no you did not listen to me. It was your own fault."

"Shut up." Arya said she climbed off the couch. They slowly walked out of their temple and down to the training grounds.

* * *

**TRAINING GROUNDS**

Elpis and Arya walked into the fenced off area for the Protectors. Athena had made it for them to use. Elpis and Arya saw that Rose, Katie, Rachael, Valkyrie, Rosette, Eve, Mary, and Marie were there already.

"Good morning everyone." Elpis and Arya said together.

"Good morning guys." The girls said.

Elpis walked over to Valkyrie who was trying to tie her hair into a braid, "Morning. Can you help me this?"

"Sure. So how was your night?" Elpis asked.

"It was just lovely. I just wish that I was not sharing a house with a person who like to take ice showers in the morning." Valkyrie said. Elpis looked at her.

"Do I want to know?" Elpis asked.

"No, you don't. Trust me. How was your night?" Valkyrie asked as Elpis finished her hair.

"Just great I got to sleep on the couch with my sister thanks to Marie over there and I think I hurt my back." Elpis said. Valkyrie shook her head and looked at Marie she was not in the best of moods right now and when she was in a bad mood the girls knew to say away from her. She was sitting in a corner by herself. She had some scratch marks on her face. Probably from objects that had hit her last night.

"Poor thing. She is going to be on edge to day. I feel sorry for anyone that pisses her off. Here let me see you back." Valkyrie said. Elpis turned around and Valkyrie said to massage her shoulders she then took two of her fingers and pressed them into a presser point on Elpis back.

"Ouch, I feel sorry for Death Mask. He probably can't hear. Seeing as how Marie yells so loud the world can hear her. Thanks my back feels better." Elpis said as she turned back around Valkyrie handed her tape bandages that they used to rap around their hands and wrist to protect them.

"Welcome. Mary said we are doing sparring matches today." Valkyrie said.

"Yay! My favorite thing to do." Elpis said.

Valkyrie laughed she turned around to see Annabelle, Noelle, and Belle the last of their company.

"Okay girls lets go." Mary said. The girls gathered around her.

"So we are having sparring matches today. So pair up and get to work." Mary said. The girls paired up; Katie and Rose, Rachael and Rosette, Eve and Noelle, Elpis and Valkyrie, Arya and Annabelle, and Belle and Marie. Mary of course did not have a partner due to hers was about 20,000 miles away at the moment.

So the girls started their sparring matches while Mary walked around and watched them.

"Good morning." Aioria said to Shaka as they walked down to their training grounds for their morning training.

"Morning." Shaka said.

"What is wrong with you today?" Aioria asked as they neared the house of Aries.

"Nothing is wrong with me." Shaka said.

_Something is wrong with him maybe his new girl friend got on his nerves. _Aioria though as they walked into the temple. All of the saints were there; Mu, Aldebaran, Death Mask, Dokho, Shion, Milo, Camus, Shura, Aiolos, Saga, Kanon, and Aphrodite.

"Morning." Dokho said as Aioria came to stand next to his brother who was talking to Dokho and Shion.

"Morning." Aioria said. He looked at his brother, "What are they talking about?" he asked.

"Our lovely Protectors. They all seem to be missing." Aiolos said.

"Funny you mention that. I woke up this morning and the protector girl that was with, what is her name again, that is right Rosette she was gone." Aioria said.

"Yeah mine too. Where do you think they went shopping spree?" Aiolos joked his brother laughed they all started to walk down to the training grounds together. As they neared the grounds the boys heard the sounds of things being smashed and broken, they also heard rocks being thrown.

"What is going on over there?" Shion asked.

"Don't know maybe it is the silver saints training." Dokho said.

"Don't think so they are on patrol duty this morning. Athens orders." Shion said the other saints had noticed it to. They stopped walking to watch for a few minutes.

"Well lets go find out what is going on over there." Milo said and they started to walk over. As they turned the bend they saw a sight that made them stop dead in their tracks. They saw their Protectors practicing.

"Well guess that solves the mystery of the miss females." Milo said.

Dokho looked over to see Mary sitting on the fence watching the girls practice. When she heard Milo talk she turned around to look at the saints who were all staring at her. She smiled.

"Didn't your mother's teach you it is not nice to stare?" she asked hopping off the fence and coming to stand in front of Dokho.

"Yes." He said.

"Good, then don't do it." She said turning back to sit on the fence again.

The saints started to crowed around the fence to watch the girls practice. They had never imaged that the girls would be practicing. They never thought that girls could not be this good at fighting.

Camus and Saga who stood next to each other watched as Elpis gathered was that… air? Into the palm of her hand and aim of Valkyrie's head. Valkyrie gathered what looked like ice into her hand and shot it at Elpis's wind they both bounced off each other and went to the left and right side. Girls who were near them had to jump out of the way to avoid being hit by them.

The boys could not believe this the girls were amazing they watched as Katie being as skinny as she was pick up a huge boulder and throw it at Rose who then stopped it with her hand and closed her fist and it was smashed into pieces.

Marie who was practicing with Belle saw the guys looking at them. She also saw Death Mask. He was saying something about someone and she heard it. Death Mask had come to stand next to Camus and Saga.

"Well, well, look at that the girls with the attitudes can fight." He said Camus and Saga ignored him and continued to watch the girls with amazement.

"I would have to say that your girls look to be the prettiest ones here. But don't you think that they might be well you know sleeping with other men." Camus and Saga looked at him they knew this was all a show for Marie of course he wanted to get her mad. Mad enough to want to hurt him. If he was hurt bad enough by her Athena might deiced to stop the Protector thing and get rid of the girls.

Marie of course heard him and it was the final straw for her, "Why you little crab how dare you say that about my friends!" she yelled of course when everyone heard that they all looked at Death Mask and Marie. The girls even stopped what they were doing to watch.

"Say what? I don't know what you are talking about." He said in a sing song voice.

"You know perfectly well what you said!" Marie said.

She had now made fists with her hands ready to hit Death Mask if she got the chance. She was just waiting for the right time. Really wanted to hit him but she knew she could not because of Athena.

"Really? Then what did I say?" Death Mask asked leaning down to her face.

"Death Mask don't go there you know what is going to happened." Camus said.

"Shut up Camus." Death Mask said.

"You said that my friends sleep around with men. Which I don't, first of all I have know them all my life and they don't do that and second of all I know for a fact that Elpis hates women that sleep around with men." Marie's voice had gone deadly quite which was not a good thing the girls knew that she was at her final straw with guy and that she could break at any moment. Mary jumped off the fence and walked closer to Marie as well as Valkyrie, Elpis, Annabelle, an Belle.

"Well then maybe you sleep around with men." Death Mask said. That did it Marie she punched him so hard in the right eye that he went flying backwards he fell on the ground. And Marie tried to hit him again but this time Valkyrie, Elpis, Annabelle, and Belle held her back she tried to break free from them but she could not.

"Marie don't he is not worth it just leave it alone." Mary said to her as she calmed down the girls turned her around and let her go free.

Mary turned back to the boys, "I think it is best if Death Mask leaves."

"Death Mask go cool down and keep that toung in your head. Do you hear me?" Shion yelled at him.

"Yes Pope Shion." He said his eye was already starting to turn black and purple.

"Good then go take a walk. Aphrodite can you go with him please?" Shion asked. Aphrodite nodded and the two of them turned to leave.

"I warned him." Camus said as he turned back to watch the girls practice.

"Like he was going to listen to you." Saga said the both gave short laughs.

"She had a nice punch though. Death Mask is going to be feeling that one in the morning."Kanon said.

"That is true." Saga said as she leaned forward and looked at Elpis. _The girl is not bad a little more work and she probably beat me. Wait… I can't believe I just said that. What is wrong with me?_ Saga thought to himself.

"Sorry about that Death Mask is not like that most of the time." Shion said to Mary she sighed.

"It is okay. Marie has always had trouble with guys." She said leaning back against the fence in between Shion and Dokho.

"You did a nice job with these girls." Shion said. Dokho nodded his head in agreement.

"Thanks but my other half that is not here also gets some credit too." She said Shion and Dokho looked at her.

"Your Protector Shion Maria." Mary said.

"That is right my Protector." He said.

For the rest of the morning the Saints watched the girls practice.

* * *

_Please read and review tell me how I am doing_

_Next Chapter: The 13th and Final Protector_

_If you have any ideas please message me through here_

_Thanks so much hope you enjoyed the chapter_

_Anime Lover 77777_


	4. Chapter 4 The 14th Protector

**Author's Notes: I have finally updated. I am so sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I went on vacation. ****I would like to thank all the people who review this story; Shermia, Anime 300, Cantabilesonata, ****ruby32alchemist, xcrescentxmoonx, and Pitaloka. Thanks so much for reviewing. This chapter is for you I hope you enjoy it, I loved writing it. **

**Maria's(Shion's Protector) name is now Adela of Aries**

**Disclamier: I don't own Saint Seiya**

**Disclamier: I don't own Elpis (She belongs to Anime 300)**

**Clamier: I own the story line, and 13 OC's**

**Please read and review tell me how I am doing. **

**If you have any ideas please message me. Thanks so much.**

**Anime Lover 77777**

**Enjoy the story.**

**Now on with the story...**

* * *

"Lady Athena, you wanted to see me?" Mary asked Lady Athena. Mary had been called in to see Athena. She had a feeling she knew what Athena wanted to see her about.

"Mary, we need to talk about Marie. She is going to wind up killing Death Mask or he is going to wind up killing her. We need to keep them apart till they can get through one day without trying to kill each other." Athena said her back was turned.

"What do you think we should do? Have her move in with one of the other girls?" Mary asked.

"I will have you figure that out Mary. But you need to keep them away from each other. I already saw them at each other's throats this morning." Lady Athena said as she disappeared into her rooms. Mary sighed and ran a hand through her long brown hair.

Mary sat in a chair in the Libra Temple thinking about what she was going to do with Marie. Mary had probably run her hands through her hair about 100 times she should know because her hair was a mess. Mary sighed again, _what am I going to do? I can't figure out what I am going to do with Marie. I hate this! Man, I need an aspirin. _Mary thought to herself.

Mary pushed herself out of the chair and got a glass of water with 10 cubes of ice. And then she sat back down in the chair. What to do? What to do? With Miss Temperamental. Mary started to close her eyes she was starting to get a migraine. Mary heard the loud conversation of Dokho and Shion as they walked up the stairs to the house. Mary opened one of her eyes as they walked in.

They were so loud.

"Could you be any louder?" Mary asked over Shion and Dokho's loud voices.

"Wow, what is wrong with you sweet heart. Something crawl up your butt." Dokho asked. Mary stared at him like he had grown a second head.

_Did he just call me sweet heart? I think I am going to hurl. That is really disgusting not to mention gross. Really, really, really gross. _

"Okay first thing, I am fine thank you very much. Second of all nothing crawled up my butt in the first place. And thirdly don't call me sweet heart because I am not your sweet heart. Last of all if you ever call me that again I will kill you." Mary said as she turned on her heals and walked out of the temple maybe she just need some fresh air.

"Okay, what is with woman they can't take a joke." Dokho said and he turned to laugh with Shion.

"I HEARD THAT DOKHO!" Mary yelled from the top of the stairs. Dokho and Shion heard her go down the stairs of the house.

"Well that got her to leave. But, Dokho I think you kind of over did it with the sweet heart." Shion said as he took the seat that Mary was sitting in.

"I don't think I did. I think it was fun to call her that. I think the funniest part for me was seeing her face turn red." Dokho said as he opened the refrigerator and pulled out the things he needed for dinner tonight.

"Dokho I think you like her." Shion said he opened one of Dokho's books. Dokho dropped the tomatoes that he was holding on the ground. Shion watched him pick them up really fast.

"What makes you say that Shion?" Dokho asked as he put the tomatoes on the table.

"Because you dropped the tomatoes when I say you liked her. That is a sure sign you like her." Shion said bring the book up to his face.

"I don't like her." Dokho said starting to cut up the tomatoes with more force than necessary.

"Okay whatever you say. Hey watch it, stop cutting the tomatoes so hard you're going to cut through to your table. And plus your spraying me with tomato juice." Shion said.

"Sorry about that." Dokho said as he put his sliced up the tomatoes into a bowl.

"Are you sure you don't like her Dokho?" Shion asked one more time he knew he was pushing the limit here but he had to know.

"No, I don't like her Shion. So stop asking me. And let's stop talking about this please I want to drop the subject." Dokho said as he started to cut up some more tomatoes.

"Okay, fine we will stop talking about it." Shion said as he helped Dokho make dinner.

Mary sat on the fence that separated the boys and girls training grounds she sighed once more she still had no idea what is was going to do with Marie. She started to swing her feet back and forth.

Mary looked up towards the sky she wondered how Adela was doing. What she was doing right now? She wished her friend was here right now. Adela always knew what to do at times like these. She would always make Mary feel better.

_That is it. I know what I am going to do. _Mary thought to herself as she hopped off the fence and ran all the way back to the houses. She reached the house of Leo and came to a halt looking around.

"Hi, Mary can I help you with something?" Aioria said as he came out of his room he looked like he was heading off to do some training.

"Hi Aioria, do you know where Rosette is?" Mary asked looking at him.

"I think she is in her room. Why?" he asked as he came to stand closer to her.

"No reason and thanks. Have fun training." Mary said as she walked over to Rosette's door and knocked on it.

"What is it?" Rosette's voice came from inside.

"Rosette it is me. I knew to talk to you about something." Mary said she prayed that Rosette would agree to this.

"Come in." Rosette said. Mary opened the door and walked inside the room. Rosette's room was pretty neat not much was in there either.

"What do you need me to?" Rosette said from the bed she was reading a book which is rare for someone like her.

"I need you to do me a favor." Mary sat down on the edge of Rosette's bed. Rosette slowly put down the book and looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Is it okay if Marie comes and says with you? Just for a little while though." Mary asked in a rushed voice.

"Yeah, sure not a problem. If it keeps Athena, you, and her happy. And gets me some sleep I don't see the problem with her staying here for a little bit." Rosette said as she put the book up to her face again.

"Thanks Rosette you are the best." Mary said as she walked out Rosette's door and closed it behind her.

Mary ran down to the house of Cancer happy that she was finally able to find an answer to the problem. Mary found Marie sitting in one of the chairs in the living room of the Cancer house staring at the ceiling.

"Hey I have good news for you." Mary said as she sat down next to Marie.

"If it does not involve the death of that stupid crab then I am not interested." Marie was still looking up at the ceiling. Mary shook her head,

"Well no, not exactly but it does involve you getting away from Death Mask for a while." Marie turned to look at Mary.

"I am listening."

"Well how would you feel about staying with Aioria and Rosette for a while until you and Death Mask work things out?" Mary asked her fingers were crossed behind her back.

Marie went back to looking at the ceiling, "Well I don't mind staying with them. Yeah, okay I will stay with them if it gets me away from crab boy I will do it."

"Great then, bring your stuff the Leo temple tonight. Rosette already knows you are staying." Mary said as she got up to head back to her own temple she was starting to get really hungry.

"Okay I will. Thanks Mary." Marie said as she pushed herself up from the chair and she walked into her room to get her things ready.

"Welcome." Mary said as she walked out of the Cancer temple and back to her own. It felt good to have that off her shoulders. She ran up to her temple, as she neared the temple Mary smelled dinner being prepared. She really did not want to go in and be with Dokho right now. Her face was still red from when he had called her sweet heart.

_I wonder why Dokho called me that in the first place? Maybe he was just trying to get rid of me, but I don't think that he was doing a very good job of it. What am I saying? Mary listen to yourself would you. You sound like a girl who is… no, that can't be; this cannot be happening to me. Nooooo, I think I am falling in love with Dokho of Libra. No, Mary breath you are not falling in love with him just tell yourself that, about a million times more. Well I have to say that he is kind of hot and what am I saying. Mary, stopping thinking that he is totally hot and okay forget it he is really cute and dreamy. What is wrong with me? I think I am really in love with him. No, no, no, and for the last time no. I am not in love with him my final word. I am a strong girl, I can do this. I am not in love with him! Do you hear that my heart? I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH DOKHO OF LIBRA! _Mary thought she sighed as she ran her hands threw her hair maybe a shower would do her some good. Mary walked in the temple and saw Dokho sitting in his chair reading his book. He looked up from his book as she entered.

"I am getting in the shower." Mary called back to him as she walked past him into her room to get a towel.

"Okay." He said and went back to reading his book. He heard Mary get into the shower and turn the water on he continued his book. By the time Mary had gotten out of the shower dinner was ready Dokho and Mary ate dinner in complete silents that night and then after they had finished dinner Mary went off to bed.

Mary yawned as she pushed herself out of bed and got dressed for training, she was walking out her bedroom door tying her long brown hair into a ponytail she walked right into Dokho. And the other thing was he was not wearing a shirt.

Mary blinked, "Go put a shirt on before you poke someone's eye out." She said as she walked around him and walked out of the front of the house. Dokho just shook his head.

"Women!" he said to himself.

Mary was walking down the steps of the house of Gemini when she ran into Valkyrie and Eplis.

"Good Morning Mary." Eplis said smiling at her.

"Mary are you okay?" Valkyrie asked.

"No, I am not okay I got no sleep last night!" Mary yelled running her hands threw her long brown hair. Valkyrie and Eplis looked at each other what was wrong with her, Mary never yelled well unless it had something to with Marie.

"Okay, calm down Mary and breath." Eplis said coming in front of her and grabbing her shoulders. Mary took a deep breath.

"Okay you guys are right I just need to breathe." Mary said.

"Mary how many times have you run your hands through your hair?" Valkyrie asked.

"I think 265 times." She said.

"Wow Mary are you sure everything is okay?" Eplis asked.

"No, very thing is not okay, I just really need to hit someone or something well I think I would rather hit someone and that someone would be Dokho of Libra I want to kill him." Valkyrie and Eplis looked at each other this was going to be a very long day.

"Mary get a hold of yourself, Dokho is just a guy. Okay." Valkyrie said.

"Your right Valkyrie I just need to relax." Mary started to walk towards the training grounds again.

Eplis came to stand next to Valkyrie, "Is she going to be okay? I wonder what happened to her."

"I don't have any idea Eplis but I say we should follow her. I mean just in case she hurts someone." Valkyrie and Eplis ran after Mary. The 3 girls made it to their training grounds most of the girls were there already and all of the girls could tell that there was something wrong with her.

"Is Mary okay?" Rose asked Valkyrie and Eplis came to stand next to her.

"Well from what she told us she could not get any sleep last night but she did not say why." Eplis said.

"Well whatever is wrong it must have had something to do with Dokho." Katie said coming to stand next to Rose he hands on her hips.

"That is what we thought but we are not sure." Valkyrie said shrugging.

"I kind of wish that Adela was here she would know how to get Mary to calm down she always knew her best." Rose said.

"Yup, well we better get ready for a day of hell. You guys know what happens when Mary gets mad don't you." Annabelle said as she walked up to the girls.

"This is going to be fun." Katie said.

"Katie, please don't break anything." Arya said she had been standing next to her sister.

"Don't worry I promise I won't." Katie said and she walked away towards Mary.

"She is going to break things." Arya said.

"Yup." Valkyrie said.

"Girls let's go!" Mary yelled, the girls lined up.

"I really need to get some practice in so I need someone to spar against. Anyone want to fight with me?" Mary asked as she walked up and down in the line all the girls took about 6 big steps back the only people that were standing there were Katie and Marie.

"Both of you want to fight me?" Mary asked her long brown hair falling into her eyes.

"Yeah." Katie and Marie said together.

"Okay, just don't say that I did not warn you." Mary took her hair out of her ponytail and put it around her wrist.

Marie and Katie smiled and looked at each other, "Let's do this."

"Sanctuary, is not going to be standing after this." Eplis sat next to Valkyrie.

"Yup, pretty much." Valkyrie nodded.

Valkyrie and Eplis looked up and Katie, Mary, and Marie were already fighting. All the girls knew that Mary was one of the best fighters out of all of them but she specialized in defense fighting. Katie ran at her throwing punches that all seemed to aim for Mary's face she blocked all of them within seconds. Marie came at her from behind with a kick at her stomach. Mary dropped down to the ground to avoid being hit Marie missed her of course and after the attack had passed Mary pulled herself up by pushing on her legs. She moved out of the way of Katie's punch and flipped over Katie to get better fighting ground.

As Valkyrie, Eplis, and the other girls watched Mary, Katie, and Marie fight. The saints were up and heading down to their training ground. The saints stopped to look at what the girls were doing and they were surprised to see that not all the girls were fighting today. Saga walked over to where Eplis and Valkyrie sat on the fence.

"Why aren't you girls practicing?" he asked as he leaned up against the fence, Eplis turned to face him.

"Because we don't want to die." She said simply she turned back to watch the fight.

"What?" Saga asked.

"Where Mary is practicing you don't want to practice around her it is most likely that someone will get hurt." Valkyrie added.

"Plus she is mad and you really don't want to be near her when she is mad." Arya said from the other side of the Saga. Most of the other boys had come over to watch the three girls fight. Most of them were leaning on the fence or just standing a few inches from it; Shion and Dokho were standing a few feet from it though. Dokho watched as he saw his Protector grab Katie by the front of her shirt and throw her into the rocks which smashed because of the force of Mary's throw. Mary turned to deal with Maria.

"Excuse me." Someone tapped on Shion's shoulder.

"What?" he asked he was not paying much attention this fight was getting to good.

"Would you be Shion of Aries, Pope of the Sanctuary?" The girl voice asked from behind Shion. He still did not turn around to see who was talking to him.

"Your Protector that is who, and do you mind turning around it is kind of rude to talk to people without looking at them." The voice sounded angry. Shion froze at the word "Protector." He slowly turned around to look at the girl that was standing in front of him. The girl was standing with her hands on her hips and she was glaring at Shion. Shion could swear that this girl looked just like him, she was about 5'9'' and she had light green hair and purple eyes, just like his own. Her long hair was pulled up into a high ponytail.

"Hello, I am talking to you." She said again, Shion blinked and tried to say something he opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"Are you just going to stand there gapping like a fish?" she was about 5 inches from his face.

"Mary was right you Saints have no manners at all." Shion tried to say something but he was still in shock that he had his twin standing in front of him.

Valkyrie and Eplis were talking about ways that Katie, Marie, and Mary could improve on when Eplis looked over to where Shion and the green hair girl were staring and smiled, "Adela? Adela is that you?" Eplis ran over to her and hugged her tight.

"Hello Eplis. How are you?" Adela asked as she smiled at the girl, Valkyrie slowly walked over to the green hair girl and gave her a hug.

"Adela you are finally back! When did you get here?" Eplis yelled, Adela smiled.

"Just a few minutes ago, hi Valkyrie." Valkyrie smiled and nodded her head in response. Most of the other girls had noticed the commotion and walk over to greet their friend.

"Is it just me or does that girl look like she could be Shion's sister?" Mu asked as he looked at the girl version of his master.

"Nope, I see it too Mu." Shaka said as he stared never in his life had he seen someone that could look like Shion.

"Where is Katie, Marie, and Mary?" Adela asked.

Eve who was standing next to her spoke up, "They are practicing. But, I actually think that Mary is trying to kill Katie and Marie, she has been weird all morning. Maybe you can help her?"

Adela shook her head, "Let me go stop her before she kills them. By the way Shion I am Adela your Protector. Nice to meet you." With that said Adela took off faster than the speed of light towards the fighting area. Valkyrie, Eplis, and some of the other girl's hair blew as she ran by, it got in their faces.

"This is why, I hate having long hair." Valkyrie said to herself.

"Then cut it." Eve said as she smiled an evil smile.

"No!" Valkyrie protested.

"I think I would be scared if Valkyrie came home with short hair." Eplis said as she looked back and forth between her two friends.

"Yeah, I would which is why I am not going to cut it." Valkyrie growled through her teeth.

"Hey it was just a thought." Eve said shrugging her shoulders.

"Shion, your Protector looks just like you." Milo said as he came to stand near him and Dokho.

"Yeah, you think. I know that already, thanks Mister point out the obvious." Shion said as he watched his Protector come right in front of Mary, she grabbed her foot just as she was about to kick Marie.

Mary gasped as she was thrown backwards, "Mind if I cut in." Adela said as she dealt a blow to Mary's side with her arm.

Mary moved out of the way of another attack and this time she used her attack she raised her hand and a yellow beam shot out her hand it was too fast for the Saints to see it was traveling faster than the speed of light.

Adela somehow managed to move out of the way just in time she then dealt Mary more blows to the stomach and her face. Mary feel backwards and tried to get up but Adela was there, her hand over Mary's throat.

"You still can't beat me." Adela smiled and took her hand away, Mary laughed too. Adela stuck out her hand and Mary took it. Adela hugged her long time friend.

"I am so glad that you are back. I was starting to go crazy." Mary said as she motioned for Marie to come over. Marie had gone to get Katie who hand a few scratches on her face but she was still walking.

"Adela." Marie and Katie said together.

"Hey guys. What is going on?" they high-fived.

"Nothing much, just a little rough housing." Marie said, Adela, Mary, and Katie laughed.

"Marie you can't rough house, you can only hurt." Adela said.

"That is so true." Marie said to herself the girls walked over to the rest of the girls who were waiting by the fence.

"You girls can take the rest of the day off. We will just have a free day today." Mary said, all the girls cheered.

"Okay, you can go now, have fun." Adela said the girls started to wonder away in their separate groups.

Valkyrie, Eplis, Annabelle, Noelle, Eve, Arya, and Rosette all headed down to the rocks to do a little training of their own, Katie, Rachael, and Rose all went up to the house of Aries, Bella went off to who knows where, which left Mary and Adela with the Pope and the Saints.

"Well we are off to do some training." Aiolos said as he and the other saints went off to train.

"I will see you later Adela I am going to take a nap." Mary gave her friend a quick hug and then she started to walk off to the house of Libra. This left Shion and Adela all alone.

"So are you going to show me where I sleep?" Adela asked.

"Yeah right." Shion said as he started to walk up to the Pope's house. This was so weird and Shion felt in a way that his goddess had gone nuts. There was no way that a girl was going to protect him.

They finally made it to the Pope's house and Shion started to walk down the long halls as he passed his servants and guards they stopped talking to one another to stare at Adela, who was now walking beside him. He heard whispers and voices saying thing that he was not happy to here. He really just wanted to get this twin look alike away from him.

They finally made it to Adela's room he opened the door for her, "Here is your room."

"Thanks, bye." Adela said as she sat down on the bed. Shion closed the door behind him and he turned to walk back the way he came, this was going to be a very long day he sighed just to prove his point.

* * *

_Please read and review_

_Next Chapter: Beach Vacation_

_Thanks so much, I hope everyone liked the chapter_

_Enjoy_

_Anime Lover 77777_


	5. Chapter 5 Beach Vacation Part 1

**Author's Note: Hey there guys I am so sorry it took me so long to update this story. I was having really big Writer's block with this chapter and then school got crazy, I got sick over Christmas break, and something happend to my brother. Then I had finals for school which I just finshed so I will be updating sooner next time because school will be slowing down now. I would like to thank all of my reviewers who helped keep me writing this story. I would also like to thank my friend Aki-Chan (Anime 300) for all the great ideas for the story. I would also like to thank everyone who sent me ideas for the story. It helped me so much, so thank, thank you guys. This chapter is for you guys it is about 12 pages long, I wanted to make it long for you guys. Well I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review. **

**Oh P.S. Guys I put up a poll for you guys to answer and have fun with, it is at the top of my homepage so go see my homepage and vote. I have two other polls but those will be up later. Please vote I want to see what you guys think. Thank you. **

**Disclamier: I don't own Saint Seiya**

**Disclamier: I don't own Elpis (She belongs to Anime 300)**

**Clamier: I own the story line, and 13 OC's**

**Please read and review tell me how I am doing. **

**If you have any ideas please message me. Thanks so much.**

**~Anime Lover 77777**

**Now on with the story;**

* * *

"We are going to have to do what?!" yelled the Saints and the Protectors.

"Yes, you heard me right. I am sending you all on a vacation to be more exact, I am sending you all to my beach house. You are going to be there for a month, but there are some rules that you will have to follow. And I don't want to hear any complaining got it?" Lady Athena stared at the Protectors and the Saints who were all standing in front of her; they were having one of their regular meetings.

"Yes Lady Athena." The Saints and the protectors said together.

"Rule number 1; you cannot use your powers," at this the saints and the protectors broke out in rage.

"Lady Athena see reason to what you are saying." Shion pleaded with his Goddess.

"Lady Athena please think about what you are saying what if something happens to you while we are away." Adela put in.

"Would the two of you stop worrying already I will be fine I have more than just you guys to protect me. Everything will be fine. Now to make sure that you don't use your powers I am going to take them from you and you can have them back after you come back from your vacation." Athena raised her staff and it began to glow a yellow light surrounded the Saints and the Protectors they saw different colors fly towards the staff of Athena and then into the staff it's self.

"Now onto my other rules, there is going to be one girl and one boy to a room, namely a saint and a protector in one room. For example Adela and Shion are going to share a room," Athena pointed to Shion and Adela who looked at each other they pulled away from each other.

All the others saints looked at Athena like she had grown two heads.

"There is no way I am sharing a room with Ice Man over there." Valkyrie whispered to Elpis. Elpis looked at her friend.

"I don't think anyone wants to share a room with a guy." Elpis told her friend, Valkyrie nodded in understanding.

"Now on to rule number 3; the girls are going to have to take the boys out to dinner once and boys the same goes for you. You have to take the girls out once, and by the way I almost forgot to tell you guys this. You have to look nice which means girls you have to wear dresses. Boys I don't care what you wear as long as it is not jeans." The girl's mouths dropped open never in their lives did they were dresses well maybe once or twice when they were like 3 years old but every since then they had never wore dresses. The boys were shocked as well.

"Athena, this is…" Rose started.

"I know I am crazy but I like my ideas. Oh and by the way girls take a day off for yourselves just because you have to hang out with guys does not mean you have to dress, eat, look, or smell like them." Athena said the girls looked at each other.

"You guys leave tomorrow morning so I think you should start packing tonight." Athena smiled and walked away. The Protectors and the Saints were left standing there staring at her back. Slowly the saints and protectors drifted away to talk about what had just happened to them.

Valkyrie and Elpis slowly walked back up to their temples, "What is she nuts?" Elpis asked.

"I think she has beans for brains we are all going to be dead within a week." Valkyrie said, Elpis gave her a side look.

"What? It is true you know, there are going to be so many fights going on in that house hold." Valkyrie walked slowly down the stairs she knew that she would be fighting with Camus the whole way there and the whole way back.

"Good point," Elpis sighed.

"Man I hate guys. This is going to be the worst vacation ever." Valkyrie crossed her arms over her chest.

Elpis laughed at her friends, "I have an idea to make the vacation a little more interesting." Valkyrie's head shot up like a bullet she knew that when Elpis used the words "a little more interesting." That meant she had a prank in mind.

"I am listening." Valkyrie gave an evil smirk.

Elpis smiled evilly too.

Eve sighed as she folded a T-Shirt into her suit case, she could not believe that Athena was making them go on a vacation, and without her powers no less. What was she going to do up there on the beach? One thing was for sure she was not going to sit outside everyday and tan or read. And she knew even swimming and playing volleyball would lose its appeal, eventually.

She did not even like the fact that she was going to have to share a room with a totally hot guy. Any girl would kill to be in her position right now. Eve took that back any normal girl would kill to be in her position right now. Eve was not here to have fun and go on vacations she was here because she wanted to get rid of Sanctuary's old ways and make people look at the girls instead of always looking at the guy. She wanted to show boys that even girls could fight and they could do it without masks on.

Eve heard someone walk into her room she turned around so fast that her hair hit Aires in the face, he took a few steps back. Eve glared at him, "What are you doing in my room?" she asked in her get away from me voice.

Aioros blinked a few times to get the hair out of his face, "I was just coming to see how your packing was coming."

"Fine, thanks for asking. Can you leave now." Eve started to push him towards the door.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about the room thing." Eve stopped to look at him she slowly turned back around to finish her packing.

"I am listening." She said in a stern voice.

"So you know we are sharing a room together and I was wondering if you wanted me to change in the bath room or do you want me to change in the room. Whatever one you take I will take the other one." He said shrugging his shoulders.

Eve looked at him that was one of the nicest things that he had said to her since she had been here.

"I will take the bath room." Eve said as she threw a pair of jeans on her bed.

"Okay I will take the room then." Aioros turned to leave the room so he could go finish his own packing.

"Hey Aioros," he turned back to look at Eve.

"Thanks for asking me." Aioros nodded and smiled at her.

Katie yawned she was lying on the couch in Aldebaran's private inner apartments. She had finished packing already and she was getting really tired she knew she should go to bed but she could not because she was not too happy about waking up at 5:30 to get on a stupid plane and fly all the way down to North Palm Beach, Florida and stay in some rich girl's house for a month with a bunch of smelly men. And she was not too happy about having to share a room with one either. Katie yawned again as Aldebaran walked in he sat in the chair next to his couch.

"Maybe you should go to bed." He said.

Katie glared at him, "No thank you." She feel back down on the couch.

Aldebaran sighed, "I am just trying to be nice. Did you finish packing?" he asked.

"Yes, and thank you very much but I don't really need your kindness right now." Katie said more to the ceiling than to Aldebaran himself.

"Look I know you are not too happy about sharing a room with me. But can you at least try and get along with me just for a month." Aldebaran said.

"Nope." Katie said to the ceiling again.

Aldebaran hung his head, "Can you at least pretend that you are getting along with me."

"Sure." Katie had closed her eyes this time she was not really paying attention to Aldebaran right now she was just tuning him out. She heard Aldebaran get up and walk into the kitchen right now she really did not care what he was doing she just wanted some sleep. She slowly fell asleep. Aldebaran came back holding two glasses of water when he saw that Katie had fallen asleep. He sighed at shook his head, he walked over to Katie and picked her up off the couch and into his arms, for a girl who was almost 6 feet she was pretty light.

He walked into her room and put her into her bed and pulled the covers over her then walked out of the room after closing the door to her room. Women would always confuse him he would never understand women.

Elpis was woken by someone shaking her, "Elpis come on get up." Elpis turned in her bed to come face to face with Saga.

"What is it Saga?" Elpis rubbed her eyes.

"Time to get up we are heading to the airport in an hour." He said as he walked out of the room. Elpis yawned and stretched she was use to getting up early but not this early. She pulled herself out of bed and she threw on the close that she was going to be wearing on the plane ride. Then Elpis brushed her hair and teeth and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. She then threw her tooth brush and hair brush into her suite case; which was packed full of cloths. Well a month of cloths. Then she picked up the suite case and set it down next to Saga's which was by the bed room door. Elpis set her other bag which was full of her music, books, drawing things, and other things that she needed to keep her well occupied for the plane ride and the trip itself. On top of her suite case, then she walked into the kitchen to see that Saga was making breakfast.

"Good morning." He said in a polite voice.

"Morning." Elpis said as she sat in one of the chairs that was sitting around the table.

"Have a nice sleep?" Elpis knew he was trying to make conversation she smiled to herself.

"Pretty good. What about you?" Elpis asked she could at least be somewhat nice to the guy.

"Okay except that I heard my brother snoring like a bear this morning that is what woke me up." Saga said as he took breakfast off the stove and set it onto 4 plates. Elpis nodded in understanding. Mary had come around to all the houses and delivered a message that they were going to head to the airport at 5:00 in the morning which meant that they had to be up by 4:00 or earlier, then they were going to check in at the airport get a few minutes rest then get on their plane at 6:00 and then they would be on their way to Florida. After an 11 hour plane ride that was and they would be going through different time zones so Mary suggested that they should get some sleep on the plane. Athena had given Mary, Dokho, Adela, and Shion all the money that they would need for their trip and their plane tickets.

"I am going to wake up Arya and Kanon." Elpis said as she excused herself from the table she made her way over to Kanon's door. She opened it slowly and walked in, Elpis almost tripped over something lying on the floor she steadied herself just in time. Elpis glared at Kanon's sleeping form. She walked over to him and took her I-Pod out of her pocket and put the headphones into his ears then she chose a song and turned the volume all the way up. The song blared in Kanon's ears he opened in eyes and got tangled up in his bed sheets and feel off his bed and onto the ground.

"Good morning sloppy pig." Elpis gave Kanon an evil smile.

"You are one crazy women!" Kanon yelled at Elpis.

"Thanks for the complement." Elpis smiled and walked out of his room and into her and her sister's room to wake up her sister. Saga, Elpis, Arya, and Kanon had made a deal that Saga would move into Kanon's room and Elpis and Arya could be in a room together.

"Wake up, wake up sister. Time to go on vacation." Elpis shook her sister who was curled up in her blankets.

"What is the hurry?" Arya sat back up in the bed and rubbed her eyes.

"Come on get dressed we are going to be leaving for the airport in a while. Did you finish packing?" Elpis said as she sat back on her bed. Arya threw off her covers and walked into the bathroom she brushed her teeth and hair and then put her hair up into a bun.

"Yeah last night. How about you?" Arya asked as she walked out of the bath room found her shoes and put them on then she grabbed her bags walked out of the room and put them with her sister's and Saga's.

"I smell breakfast; I am starving so let's go eat because I don't want to eat plane food it is so gross makes me throw up." Arya said as she and her sister walked out of the room and into the kitchen where they found Saga and Kanon eating breakfast already. Two dishes piled with food were already on the table in Elpis's and Arya's places.

Elpis and Arya sat down and started to eat it was quiet for a moment, "So anyone ready for this vacation?" Saga asked.

"No, why would we be I have to stay in the room with a pig." Arya glared at Kanon.

"Hey! That is not my fault." Saga, Eplis, and Arya stared at him.

"What I have my own way of arranging things okay." Kanon said as he looked down at his food again.

"What, you mean the way you throw things around. I don't call that neat at all I call it a pig's room." Arya said to him, he glared at her and she just shrugged.

"Good morning guys. Come on we are leaving." Mary said as she walked into the room with a small smile on her face. Elpis, Arya, Kanon, and Saga all groaned as they grabbed their bags and jackets and headed out of the temple.

"Ready to go die." Arya said jokingly.

Elpis half laughed and turned to her sister and said, "Yeah, let's get this over with."

**AT THE AIRPORT **

"It is okay calm down Adela." Mary said to her friend as they sat down in seats near their planes take off port.

"Mary I need coffee right now." Adela said shaking Mary by her shoulders.

"Ummm… I am going to go get Adela some coffee guys before she explodes into pieces." Mary said as she took Adela towards a Starbucks coffee shop.

"Well that went well." Shion said as he set down Adela's bag on her seat. The saints and their protectors had just gotten through airport baggage and airport security. It had actually been a disaster; well it had been a disaster for the girls at least. During the airport baggage drop off the guy that had been taking their baggage could not stop staring at the girls, well more specifically their chests. Annabelle almost punched the guy if it had not been that Eve had stopped her. They did not want to make a huge scene Athena would have skinned them alive. Then when they were going through air port security the girls were constantly stared at by the guys that were scanning them down to make sure that they had no weapons on them. Katie had gotten so tired of this one guy trying to hit on her so she stepped on his foot on purpose. Then she walked through with a smile on her face.

"This is why I hate men they are all pigs and idiots. And all they care about is their taste in women." Elpis said to Valkyrie who was standing next to her. Valkyrie nodded and set down her carryon bag on a seat next to Camus.

"What to go get some stuff for the plane ride with me Elpis?" Valkyrie asked her friend. Elpis nodded and the two headed off together to a store.

"This is going to be one very interesting trip." Valkyrie said as she looked through the books.

"You can say that again." Elpis grabbed some candy off a shelf.

"Are you worried?" Valkyrie asked Elpis. Elpis turned her head to look at her friend.

"What do you mean by worried?" Elpis asked as she paid for the stuff.

"I mean worried about the dinners and sleeping arrangements." Valkyrie smiled a tiny bit as she watched Elpis's face go red.

"Worried, who said anything about me being worried." Elpis laughed nervously.

"Your red face just said something." Valkyrie giggled.

"Hey! Valkyrie you can't say that you aren't worried." Elpis said as she started to walk back to their seats.

"I never said I was worried, now did I. I am just worried about the shower thing." Valkyrie hung her head.

Elpis glanced at her, "Oh, you mean Camus's cold shower."

"Yes his cold shower. I don't know how he can take those things, I may like the cold but not that much." Valkyrie said in a harsh voice, her voice caused the people around them to look at her.

"Keep your voice down Val, people are staring." Elpis said as she sweet dropped and smiled to the people around them, they went back to what they were doing.

"So what I don't care. How can someone take a shower as cold as that. It is not natural or normal." Valkyrie cried out.

Elpis patted her back as Valkyrie hung her head and sighed. "I am sure that there is an explanation for it." Elpis laughed.

"Explanation yeah right." Valkyrie snorted.

Mary and Adela came back over both holding coffee they had seemed to calm down enough Mary was just about to say something when their plane gate opened and light flicked on.

"Come on let's go get this over with." Adela said with a sigh as she grabbed her bags and started walking towards the plane. Mary rolled her eyes at Adela and grabbed her bags following her, Valkyrie and Elpis just giggled and grabbed their bags as well and walked onto the plane.

**MIAMI, FLORIDA**

Annabelle stepped out of one of the two cars that the Protectors and the Saints had rented for the trip; she looked at the house before her. It was huge. Annabelle walked under the covered entry way and through a dark black gate into a courtyard which also happened to be the garden as well. Annabelle's mouth fell open, it was beautiful here. She sniffed at the air. Was that the ocean she smelled? Were they by a beach?

They walked into the house itself and across from them was the dining room had two 4 large windows which looked out onto a patio which was complete with a pool table and deck chairs. Across from the pool was a stretch of grass a big stretch of grass and then there was a U shape of grass and next to the U shape of grass was a small table with chairs around it. Then there was some stairs that lend right onto a private beach.

The living room had high ceilings and it also had bar from, there was also a very nice dining room which could hold about 100 people at the table, a billiards room, and a huge library. The kitchen was so cool it had a island and a breakfast bar dining area. Upstairs there were 14 bedrooms each with their own suite baths and the master suite had a terrace which of course was Shion and Adela's bedroom.

"Oh my gosh." Was all that Mary was able to get out.

"Talk about a nice house." Noelle looked up at the ceiling.

"Man Athena was holding out on us. How come she never told us about this? This place it awesome." Milo said as smile on his face.

"The reason she probably never told you was because she was afraid you were going to wreck the place." Annabelle said to him hands on her hips. Milo glared at her and Annabelle just glared back at him.

"This is so cool. Elpis, Valkyrie come on let's go." Arya said as she grabbed up both Valkyrie's and Elpis's hands and dragged them back out into the courtyard towards the car.

Camus, Saga, and Kanon looked at each other as they heard the girls talking to Arya, more like protesting to her.

"Arya what are we doing?" came Valkyrie's voice.

"We are going swimming." Arya's voice sounded like a 10 year olds.

"Now but Arya we just got here. I'm starting to feel the jet lag, I wanted to unpack and get some sleep." Elpis told her sister.

"Same here Arya, can't we do it in the morning." Valkyrie sounded like she was pleading to Arya. There was a short pause and then a sighed and then came Arya's voice, "Okay fine tomorrow."

"Thank you." Elpis and Valkyrie said together. Arya, Valkyrie, and Elpis walked back into the room, both Valkyrie and Elpis were smiling but Arya had a pout on her face.

"Arya you can always go swimming by yourself." Mary pointed out to her.

"Yeah but then it is no fun." Arya crossed her arms over her chest.

"There a shocker." Rose muttered to Rachael, she snorted. Arya just glared at the two of them, they shrugged.

"I'm getting my stuff now and then taking a nap anyone else want their stuff come with me." Adela said as she walked back towards the car, all of the girls following her. The boy sighed and then started to head out to the car as well.

"I'm going to need a drink tonight." Dohko sighed rubbing his temples.

"Why?" Shaka asked him.

"Because I already know this trip is going to be a disaster and I am going to need something to keep my calm." Dohko told him.

Belle sneezed as Aphrodite walked into the room carrying his bags, he also happened to be carrying roses.

"You have got to be kidding me. You brought your roses here… to the vacation home." Belle stared at him like he had grown two heads at the same time.

"What? I like my roses I would never go anywhere without them. They are my rock, my pillar…"

"Oh would you give it a rest already." Belle sighed as she fell back onto the bed covering her head with one of the pillows.

Aphrodite just smiled and turned to unpack his things. Belle curled up on her bed trying to sleep but she could still smell his roses, the smell was keeping her awake.

"Aphrodite can you please put your roses outside somewhere. The smell is beginning to bug me." Belle pleaded with him.

"No I will not move them outside. My roses will get destroyed." Aphrodite pouted at her.

"They are roses, Aphrodite not people, and they live and die just like everything else in the world. And by the way your roses don't have feelings." Belle got up off her bed and got right in his face.

"No I will not put them outside." Aphrodite seemed to hiss at her.

Belle glared at him, "Fine, that is just fine with me. See if I care about your stupid roses." And with that Belle stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her on the way out.

Aphrodite just glared at the door and crossed his arms over his chest, "They are not stupid roses."

Adela sat on the terrace that over looked the ocean her light green hair blowing in the breeze, she was reading her favorite book for the 20th time in a row, "Beka Copper." By Tamora Peirce.

She could definitely get use to living in this house, no waking up early in the morning, no sounds of training going on, no sounds of people shouting in her ears, no loud ringing bells. There was one little problem though and it started with an S and ended with an N. Shion, not to mention the 13 other men living in the house with them. Darn Athena and her stupid rules. Why? Why did she have to torture them so?

Adela sighed as she looked at the ocean its waves rolling in and out across the sand, she smiled. It was quite a view. Adela heard the door open behind her and someone walking towards her but she did not turn around.

"What do you want Shion I'm busy." Adela said as she looked down at her book again.

"Adela, I was wondering if you had any preferences as to where you wanted to go for dinner." Shion told her, Adela turned too looked at him.

"No, I don't have any preferences. I really don't care where the dinner is." Adela said in a huff. Shion nodded and then sighed as he walked back into the room sliding the door closed behind him.

"Women." Shion muttered.

"Men." Adela said at the same time as Shion.

Marie slowly climbed into the hot bath water letting it sock into her skin, she smiled this is what she liked a nice quiet bath. Marie's dark blue hair spread around her slowly covering her body. Marie looked up when she heard someone enter the bathroom.

In walked Death Mask holding a towel with no shirt on, Marie screamed at him.

"What are you doing in here? Get out now!" Marie yelled at him covering herself with her hair and arms, she thanked Athena her hair was long. Marie threw a towel in Death Mask's face.

"I did not know anyone was in here." Death Mask hissed as he tried to get the towel off his face.

"Well then don't just stand in here while I am taking a bath get your butt out before I throw you off Adela's terrace!" Marie yelled louder this time.

Death Mask had now gotten the towel off his face and he ran out of the bathroom and back into the room leaving the towel on the floor.

"Pervert." Marie said the word echo in the empty bathroom. Marie slowly uncovered herself afraid that Death Mask might walk in again. Then Marie slowly slid deeper into the bath tub getting her hair wet so that she could clean it. Marie came out of the bathroom about half an hour later, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Her hair was still a little wet so it was tied up into a braid.

"It's about time you finished." Death Mask said as he got off the bed and started to walk towards the bathroom.

"Well it would have been shorter if someone had not peaked in on me." Marie said under her breath, but Death Mask heard her.

"You never told me you were taking one." Death Mask turned on her.

"Yes I did, oh and by the way when a bathroom door is closed that mostly means that someone is in there taking a bath or a shower or even going to the bathroom and it helps if you knock." Marie shot back at him as she turned on her heel jumped on her bed and turned on the T.V. not hearing the next thing he had said.

**LATER THAT NIGHT AT DINNER**

The quiet sounds of munching and chewing came from the dinner table that night. However that was the only sign heard because no one was talking. The tension between the Saints and their Protectors was so high that you could have cut it with a knife. Even quiet normally reserved Rose was pissed off at Mu. Lucky thing Athena had taken away their powers because half the house would be gone right about now if they had been allowed to keep them.

"Mary are you coming food shopping with me tomorrow?" Adela asked her as she took a bite of pizza.

"Yeah, I'm coming. Anyone one else coming with us?" Mary asked the girls.

"We will go." Valkyrie and Elpis said together.

"I have nothing better to do. So I guess I will go." Katie said with a shrug.

"We will come." Rachael and Rose said looking at Mary and smiling.

"Alright then that is great." Mary said smiling at the girls, then without saying a word to Dohko walked over to the sink and put her dishes in.

Slowly one by the one the girls put their dishes away and walked upstairs to their rooms leaving all the guys in the dining room to eat the extra pizza.

"Well that went really great." Shion said jokingly.

Dohko snorted, "You can say that again."

"I hate to say this guys but don't you think we should at least try and get along with them. I mean just try." Aioros said to them, the other Saints just looked at him.

"Aioros are you crazy." Kanon told him.

"Where are your brains Aioros." Milo said kicking his leg under the table.

"Brother I hate to say this but I don't know you anymore." Aioria took another bite of pizza.

Aioros rubbed his leg where Milo had kicked him. "What? If we try and be nice to them they might be nice to us. You do know that right."

"No Aioros they hate us, they will never get along with us. Even like us for that matter." Saga pointed out.

"Never say never." Aioros said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Aioros besides they are girls. Remember we don't let girls be anything more than girlfriends and wives. If we ever even get that far with a girl, which will not probably happen because we are the Gold Saints and we are fighting all the time. Girls never become Gold Saints let alone they need to protect us." Dohko said a half smile on his face. The rest of the Saints laughed.

"Would you guys shut-up we can here you from all the way upstairs." Valkyrie called from up above, she, Elpis, Arya, Mary, and Adela were standing upstairs staring down at the dining room table listening to the guys talk.

Mary waved down at Dohko a weird smile on her face. "You know something Dohko I hate you too and I think you are a pain in my ass. I would not want to protect you if I wanted to but I have to protect you because it is my job. So I would appreciate it if you keep the comments to a minimum. Good night boys see you in the morning." Mary walked away a small smile on her face as she closed her bedroom door behind her.

Adela, Arya, Valkyrie, and Elpis laughed at the looks on the Saint's faces.

"Night boys see you later." Adela said as Arya, Valkyrie, and Elpis followed her all going into their own rooms. Well expect for Elpis and Valkyrie who went into Valkyrie's room to watch some T.V. and talk to each other.

"Well that was rude." Shaka said as he patted Dohko on the arm.

"She really told you didn't she. Dohko she really does hate you." Shion said as he got up.

"Oh give me a break Shion you can't tell me that you don't think Adela feels the same way about you. She probably hates you." Dohko told him, Shion glared at him.

"Would the two of you stop it I would like to eat my pizza in peace." Mu said to his Master, as Shion opened his mouth to say something back to Dohko, Shion closed his mouth.

"This is going to be one hell of a vacation." Saga said.

"You can say that again." Camus said with sigh to Saga. The Saints and Protectors did not know how true that was.

* * *

_Please read and review_

_If you have any ideas send me a private message_

_Next Chapter: Beach Vacation Part 2_

_Nex Time: _

_The girls go to the beach and the guys tag along_

_Some of the girls get a little closer to their Saints_

_Volley Ball Match_

_A huge storm hits and the lights go out_

_(This and more next time)_

_Thanks so much, I hope everyone liked the chapter_

_Enjoy_

_Anime Lover 77777_


End file.
